Mi Mayor Temor
by JoeKS
Summary: Adaptación al español de una historia de la gran Shaggelmalove: Todos sabemos que Shaggy le teme a monstruos y fantasmas, pero a veces, nuestros mayores miedos son más profundos de lo que pensamos. ¡Shaggy/Vilma fluff! Vengo dispuesto a llenar la sección de Scooby-Doo con historias de buena calidad así que lean y no olviden comentar please


Nota del autor: ¡Hola gente de Fanfiction!

Bien: luego de haber leído como un loco millones y millones de fics desde que descubrí este sitio en agosto de 2010, al fin me decidí, me creé una cuenta y aquí me tienen, publicando una de las muchísimas historias que traduje en mis ratos libres. Verán, soy traductor/adaptador titulado así que me gusta practicar adaptando historias de mis series favoritas para subirlas y que todos los hispanohablantes las puedan leer.

He visto que la sección de Scooby-Doo, una de las franquicias más exitosas de los estudios Hanna-Barbera Productions, es pobre en fics en español, así que prepárense porque aquí está Joe, dispuesto a llenar esta sección con historias de excelente calidad! Terror, misterio, aventuras, drama, romance, historias multi-chapter y mucho pero mucho más! ¡Así que disfruten de mi primera historia y ya saben... R&R!

Disclaimer: ¿En serio tengo que hacerlo...? Bien: Scooby-Doo y todos sus elementos y personajes son propiedad de Joe Ruby, Ken Spears, Iwao Takamoto, William Hanna & Joseph Barbera. Copyright©1969 Hanna-Barbera Productions/Warner Bros. Animation.

Ahora sí, ¡lean y comenten!

* * *

Mi Mayor Temor.

* * *

La vida, para él, en ese entonces, parecía tan simple y hermosa.

Norville Rogers sonreía, para decirle con esa sonrisa a los demás: "¡Hey! ¡Sé feliz! Relájate y disfruta todo lo que tienes! Comparte tu alegría con todo el mundo".

Esa era su manera de ser, y nadie la podría cambiar.

Sus amigos, desde que eran bebés, le habían puesto un apodo, porque a Norville no le gustaba su nombre. Por eso todos lo llamaban Shaggy: Porque eso en inglés significa Alocado, Relajado, alegre. Y así creció el pequeño Shaggy: jugando cerca de las playas de su natal California, entre el cariño de sus mejores amigos, el cuidado de sus padres, y muchas otras cosas que ahora no vendría al caso mencionarlas una por una….

Shaggy se consideraba, a veces, el muchacho con más suerte del mundo, pues tenía a su lado a los mejores amigos que alguien podría desear:

Scooby-Doo: Más que un perro que puede hablar, Scooby era su compañero, su inseparable escudero cuando lo necesitaba. Entre los dos, podían cocinar y comerse media docena de pizzas y aún así tener espacio para más. La compañía del uno le daba valor al otro en tiempos difíciles. Ninguno de los dos sabía la respuesta a muchas preguntas: ¿Por qué se llevaban tan bien? ¿Qué era lo que los hacía tan unidos? ¿Por qué Scooby podía hablar? Bueno eso de hablar no cuenta… quizá lo aprendió de Shaggy, ya que los dos aprendieron a hablar cuando Shaggy era un bebé y Scooby era a penas un cachorrito. Igual, pese a no saber por qué se llevaban tan bien, los dos se querían mucho. Uno podría verlos y decir: "Aaah pero son solamente un chico y un perro, de repente él quiere mucho a su mascota", pero Scooby no era para nada una mascota. Les hago una pregunta: ¿A cuántos animales conocen que puedan hablar, piensen y se comporten como seres humanos? ¡Vamos, esas son solo cosas que uno ve en las caricaturas de Hanna-Barbera!

E incluso, si nos fuéramos por el lado más realista del asunto, alguien podría mirar la amistad de Shaggy y Scooby y decir: "¿Qué? Es amigo de un perro? Patético, ese pobre imbécil no debe tener ningún amigo real y por eso solo es amigo de su perro". No hay comentario más estúpido que ese. Lo importante aquí, no es que Scooby fuera un perro ni nada. El sentimiento que une a un ser con el otro, ese sentimiento duradero y eterno llamado "amistad", era lo verdaderamente importante. Y si tú, eres bueno de corazón, como Shaggy, la tendrás asegurada….

Freddy: Freddy era todo lo contrario a Shaggy. Era el chico perfecto, el responsable, serio, guapo, el ganador. En otras palabras, el hijo que todo padre quisiera tener. Bueno, no todo padre, porque a veces el papá de Fred era muy severo con su hijo (y considerando su posición de hijo del alcalde de la ciudad, no es para menos que así fuera).

Sin embargo, él y Shaggy se llevaban muy bien. Tenían esa facilidad de decirse las cosas que a uno lo deja impresionado. Se contaban sus cosas el uno al otro con confianza. A pesar de que a veces Fred era un poco distraído, Shaggy lograba devolverlo a la realidad. Y Fred, siendo el líder, le daba a Shaggy un poquito de ese valor que todos necesitamos, que a veces tanta falta nos hace….

Daphne: Qué se podría decir de esta chica tan especial? Ella y Shaggy fueron también siempre muy cercanos. Shaggy nunca se imaginó que una chica rica, hermosa y popular fuera su amiga en primer lugar. En otras palabras, no esperó nunca poder juntarse y pasar tanto tiempo con alguien así. Sin embargo, él recordaba que cuando eran bebés, Daphne los llevaba a todos a jugar a la enorme mansión en la que ella vivía. Los invitaba a conocer sus canchas deportivas, sus piscinas, se iban a pasear en bote, etc. Tantos buenos momentos habían pasado juntos, y Shaggy, cada vez que podía, le demostraba a Daphne, y a todos en general, lo mucho que los quería. ¿Como? ¡Con cualquier cosa! Un abrazo, un "te quiero", un "gracias amigo", un beso en la mejilla, unas palabras de apoyo… cualquier cosa que le demostrara a sus amigos que él estaba muy agradecido de tenerlos a su lado.

Sin embargo, cuando alguien mencionaba un simple nombre, el pequeño Shaggy sentía, sin saber exactamente por qué, un repentino escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo…. Cierta timidez insegura, ciertas cosquillitas que todos, alguna vez, hemos sentido en la vida….

Vilma Dinkley…

Aquí es mucho lo que tendríamos que decir, tanto que si empiezo ahora se me cansarían los dedos, así que trataremos de resumirlo en pocas líneas:

Shaggy y Vilma eran dos personas que, por simple lógica, magia o como lo quieran llamar, se pertenecían, el uno al otro. Su destino, definitivamente, era estar juntos, más allá de cualquier cosa que pasara entre ellos. Sus caminos no podían estar nunca separados, sin importar las decisiones que tomaran.

¿Cuál fue la primera cosa que vió aquella recién nacida, en el hospital de Gruta de Cristal, al abrir los ojos, y mirar al mundo por primera vez? Los ojos de Shaggy.

¿Qué fue lo primero que aquella recién nacida sintió entre sus manos? Las manos de Shaggy.

Fue Shaggy quien le enseñó a Vilma a hablar, pues en ese tiempo él también estaba aprendiendo. Mas que sus padres, fue Shaggy quien le enseñó a caminar también.

Fueron Shaggy y Scooby, quienes estuvieron con ella aquella tarde, cuando un par de horas luego del nacimiento de Vilma, el doctor la trajo, acercándose a la señora Angie Dinkley, para darle algunas noticias:

* * *

En tono calmado, el doctor, cargando a la bebita en brazos, empezó a hablarle a su madre:

"Señora Dinkley, la felicito. Tiene usted una preciosura de niña, y el nombre que ha elegido para ella también es muy bonito. Tengo que darle una noticia, pero quiero que no se lo tome mal ni que piense que es tan grave, ¿OK?"

"¿Qué pasa doctor?" le preguntó la joven madre al médico.

"Bueno, hemos oscultado a su bebita, y descubrimos que el haber nacido tan pequeñita puede haber causado un problema. ¡Verá, hemos tenido muchos casos de bebés que han nacido muy prematuros, pero su hija es la bebé más pequeña que hemos visto! Sin embargo, déjeme decirle que eso la hace mucho más adorable".

Shaggy no podía estar más de acuerdo con esas palabras. El médico siguió hablando:

"Bueno, resulta que al examinar a su hija cuidadosamente y hacerle todas las pruebas requeridas, descubrimos que hay un problema con sus ojos. Aparentemente señora, su hija no podrá ver nada, sin usar un par de anteojos o lentes que le dén visión. No creemos que haya nada que se pueda hacer para resolver ese problema. También necesitará llevar consigo un frasco de gotas para los ojos, en caso de que algún otro problema se presente. Pero como le digo, no hay necesidad de alarmarse, sólo basta con asegurarse de que lleve un par de anteojos todo el tiempo y listo. Sin embargo, hay otra cosa que hemos descubierto, y esto, estoy seguro, que la alegrará mucho a usted y a todos nosotros: Señora, tiene usted a una hija muy inteligente. Nos hemos dado cuenta de que su hija reacciona con lógica a los problemas, ¡es algo increíble para un bebé de su edad! Tiene la capacidad de aprender cosas muy rápidamente, de procesar y almacenar información. Y lo más importante, de usarla cuando la necesite. Tengo el presentimiento, de que Vilma será una de las personas más inteligentes que haya visto el mundo!".

Shaggy sonrió en ese momento. Acababa de conocer, sin saberlo, a la persona más maravillosa que pudo haber conocido. Alguien, que ya le había empezado a cambiar la vida…

* * *

Vilma le enseñó muchísimas cosas a Shaggy a lo largo de su infancia. Tantas que sería imposible ennumerarlas todas.

Shaggy también recordaba aquellas tardes que los dos habían pasado solos en su casa, cuando lo habían dejado para que cuidara a la pequeña Vilma. 

Recordaba que cuando llovía y había tormenta, a él le asustaba el sonido de los truenos. Vilma, a pesar de ser más bajita que él, y a pesar de tener sólo 3 años de edad, se inclinaba para poner su brazo alrededor de su cintura, y con una vocecita increíblemente tierna y calmada a la vez, le decía:

"Tranquilo Shaggy, es solo un rayo. No hay por qué tener miedo. Mira, te explico: La lluvia cae y las tormentas se forman a partir de un núcleo, que se condenza en una pequeña partícula llamada "núcleo de condensación" en una nube".

Y luego le iba explicando como se formaba la estática de los rayos, y para cuando terminaba, Shaggy la estaba mirando con unos ojos llenos de admiración, admiración por una niñita de 3 años que se sabía tantas cosas y era tan inteligente como aquel doctor dijo que sería. Pero había otra cosa en su mirada: era un sentimiento que él hasta hoy no había podido identificar.

Y cuando Shaggy oía un ruido extraño y se asustaba, pensando que tal vez la casa estaba hechizada y que un fantasma se aparecería, Vilma volvía a abrazarlo y a decirle: "Tranquilo Shaggy, no hay por qué asustarse. Los fantasmas no existen".

* * *

Shaggy y Vilma….

Se necesitaban. Se querían. Se complementaban. El uno no podía ser quien era sin el otro.

Una verdad simple, que muchos saben, pero que pocos están dispuestos a admitir.

Todos estos recuerdos, daban vueltas y vueltas en la mente de Shaggy. Sus reflexiones sobre sus amigos y su vida discurrían en su mente, en la mente del pequeño Shaggy, que en ese entonces tendría unos… diez años por lo menos.

Estaba echado en una cama que él mismo había construido en el sótano. Shaggy había decidido plantearse un reto a sí mismo: construir él solito una cama que fuera confortable. Y cuando hubo terminado, la había llevado al sótano, para pasar la noche durmiendo en ella para probarla.

Ahora, él miraba a través de la ventana: miraba a ese hermoso cielo lleno de estrellas, mientras acababan sus reflexiones. Sobre un estante en aquella pequeña habitación, en frente de él, su reloj le decía que eran las 11:30 de la noche. Por supuesto, para cualquiera de nosotros, es raro ver a un niño de 10 años haciéndose semejantes reflexiones tan profundas, pero Shaggy era así. Su actitud relajada contrastaba con su pensamiento interior. Shaggy era una persona profunda y a veces, cuando la situación lo ameritaba, se daba un momento para reflexionar sobre la vida y sus misterios.

Sin embargo, esa noche en particular era diferente. Shaggy había pensado que se acostaría en su nueva cama y que 5 minutos después iba a quedarse dormido, pero por alguna razón, todos estos recuerdos y reflexiones se aparecieron de la nada en su mente y… pues ahora ya habían pasado como 15 minutos, ya eran las 11 y media y Shaggy no podía dormir. Tenía esta sensación en la cabeza, que… es como si le impidiera siquiera caer ante el sueño. Era como una sensación que le impedía caer en el sueño, era casi como… como si él estuviera destinado a algo… como si él debiera estar esperando a alguien. ¿Pero qué alguien? Eso no lo podía adivinar.

Shaggy miró a una cama vacía a los pies de la suya, donde normalmente, Scooby debía estar durmiendo. Scooby debería estar ahí para acompañarlo. Ummm, ¿tal vez era Scooby a quien él estaba esperando? No, Scooby estaba aún en la cocina, terminando de comer y trayendo un bocadillo para el camino, para que Shaggy y él comieran en caso de que se levantaran a media noche con hambre. Tal vez se demoraba porque de repente estaba aprovechando y saqueando el refrigerador. Ojalá no… porque Shaggy no quería morirse de hambre.

Suspiró profundamente. Ahora no solo no se podía dormir, si no que a parte de que estaba cansado por haber trabajado en terminar esa cama todo el día, se sentía un poco solo. Shaggy era una persona muy sociable y estaba acostumbrado a estar siempre en compañía de alguien. Pero esta vez, necesitaba a alguien a quien hablarle de sus pensamientos. Alguien con quien él pudiera sacar todo lo que tenía en su interior sin temores ni vergüenzas. Alguien que lo escuchara y lo entendiera, y a quien poder entender también.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Shaggy volvió a mirar hacia fuera de la ventana, y sus ojos se perdieron en contemplar aquellas estrellas sin fin, solo para ser sorprendido por la aparición de una pequeña carita, en medio de aquellas estrellas inmensas.

Shaggy casi se cayó de la cama al ver aparecer una cara en las estrellas, pero luego se tranquilizó, al reconocer de quién era aquella cara. Al reconocer el pelo corto y castaño, los pijamas de color naranja y los anteojos negros que estaban sobre el rostro familiar de aquella niña de ocho años, que tocaba en su ventana con una de sus pequeñas manitas.

"¿Shaggy?" le dijo en un susurro, intentando decirle que abriera la ventana. Así lo hizo Shaggy. El silencio cantar de los grillos de aquella noche, y el aire helado y dulce a la vez, acompañaron a Shaggy mientras se levantaba de la cama y abría la ventana, para recibir la visita de Vilma Dinkley, su mejor amiga, la chica en quien había estado pensando. Ella vivía sólo al lado de su casa, así que casi siempre se visitaban el uno al otro en sus cuartos. Pero no tan tarde por la noche.

"Vilma, ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde? Te puedes resfriar si sales de tu casa a esta hora", dijo Shaggy, en tono sinceramente preocupado, y también con un poco de curiosidad, mientras tomaba a Vilma para que no se cayera al entrar por la ventana. Ella se bajó y aterrizó sobre la cama de Shaggy, algunos de sus pequeños cabellos castaños derramándose sobre su rostro y tapándole los ojos. Ella retiró su pelo de sus ojos y luego movió sus lentes para aclarar su visión, antes de darse vuelta y mirar a Shaggy a los ojos. Y luego, ruborizándose, le dijo:

"Yo… tu… tu… tuve… tuve… u… una… pesadilla".

Vilma susurró la última palabra con voz temblorosa y apartó la mirada, avergonzada. Shaggy empezó a preocuparse más. Ella había tenido una pesadilla y estaba asustada. Pero… ¿a qué cosa en este mundo Vilma le podría tener miedo? Ella era siempre tan valiente cuando se iban juntos a resolver misterios y a todo lugar al que iban. Y por eso, no pudo evitar preguntarle:

"¿Y qué fue lo que soñaste?"

Lo preguntó volviéndola a mirar a los ojos, y extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella, como diciéndole que viniera hacia él. Entonces, Vilma tomó aire profundamente, como si estuviera tratando de contener las lágrimas. Shaggy le hizo señas para que viniera a sentarse junto a las almohadas, al lado suyo. Vilma se movió y fue a sentarse junto a él.

Otra vez, él la miró, tratando de animarla a que fuera la Vilma que él conocía: la Vilma valiente; y sacara el valor que en aquel momento parecía faltarle. Vilma le dio una cálida y pequeña sonrisa, y luego respiró hondo, estremeciéndose, antes de, finalmente, decírselo.

"Yo soñé… soñé que… que… soñé que yo… yo…".

¡No! ¡No podía decirlo! No mientras estuviera mirando a esos tibios ojos marrones que la hipnotizaban. Tenía que dejar de mirarlo si quería decirle. Apartando la mirada solo por un segundo, Vilma lo intentó otra vez….

"Soñé… soñé que… soñé que… que te perdía…. Para siempre".

Y luego de murmurar esas horribles palabras, dejó que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojitos y rodaran por sus mejillas, que mojaban su rostro lentamente.

Shaggy procesó estas palabras con cuidado: ¿Vilma, la persona más valiente que él había conocido, tenía miedo, simplemente, de perderlo?

Volvió a mirarla de nuevo, y ahí fue cuando notó las lágrimas, que caían como la cascada de un río, de sus hermosos ojos castaños. Suavemente, él tomó su rostro en sus manos y le dio vuelta hacia él, antes de acercarse y besar una lágrima, secándola con sus labios.

Vilma dejó de llorar, y solo sollozó un poco, mientras Shaggy apartaba la mirada, claramente avergonzado por lo que había hecho. Vilma entonces puso una de sus pequeñas manitos en uno de sus hombros, atrayéndolo lentamente hacia ella, y envolviéndolo en un suave, cálido abrazo.

"Gracias, Shaggy", ella le susurró al oído, antes de que ambos se dejaran llevar por el sueño.

* * *

Vilma sonrió, ante la memoria que ella conservaba tan vívida en su mente.

Habían pasado exactamente 10 años desde aquella pesadilla, y su recuerdo aún seguía dándole escalofríos y haciéndola estremecer.

Empezó a concentrarse de nuevo en los platos que estaba lavando, en la casa donde vivía con sus mejores amigos. Todos habían terminado de comer y hoy era su turno de lavar los platos. Justo empezaba con el plato de Daphne, cuando sintió un par de brazos, que se ponían alrededor de su cintura.

"Shaggy"; se rió ella, dejando el plato que tenía en la mano sobre el caño.

"¿No más pesadillas?" le susurró él al oído, lo cual hizo a la pequeña sonreír inmediatamente.

"No, no más pesadillas", se lo prometió ella, antes de darse vuelta para mirarlo de frente, en sus brazos.

Y entonces, Vilma se acercó y le dio un beso a Shaggy en los labios. Y mientras lo besaba, descubrió algo, que en verdad ella ya sabía:

No importa cuánto tiempo pasara, esos ojos tibios, profundos, marrones siempre tendrían el mismo efecto en ella: hacerla enamorarse de él, cada día más, con cada minuto que pasaba.

Y Shaggy, también descubrió algo, al sentir que Vilma le acariciaba el pelo, lentamente: Que Vilma tenía las manos pequeñas más maravillosas que él nunca pudiera encontrar. Y que esas manos, aún hoy, tenían el suave toque que tuvieron las de aquella bebita que conoció un mágico día, en el cuarto de un hospital. Aquel día, en que su vida cambió, para siempre.

* * *

A/N: Awww! ¡eso fue hermoso! Ahora... ¿Ven esa cajita de abajo que dice "Type your review here?". ¡Bueno entonces hagan lo que dice y escríbanme sus comentarios!

Tengo más historias de Scooby-Doo listas para ustedes, pero primero quiero saber si esta les gustó. Por si acaso, no todas las historias que he adaptado son de romance, ¡tengo más, pero mucho más para ustedes! ¡Sólo comenten!

La mayoría de historias que subiré serán de Scooby-Doo así que seguiré subiendo. Y muy pronto, les voy a traer un multi-chapter que les hará caerse de sus sillas: es un magno proyecto, una colaboración con otro escritor aún no reconocido :D.

¡Gracias por leer y ya saben, R&R!

Joe.


End file.
